In recent years tablet computers have enjoyed increasing popularity. A tablet computer comprises a main body having a display screen. The display screen may be touch sensitive thus allowing user input by a finger or stylus etc. A processor, memory and/or storage device may be provided inside the main body, behind the display screen.
While touch input on the display screen is suitable for simple applications such as browsing the internet, many users prefer a conventional keyboard for more involved work such as word processing, writing long entails and producing content etc. Accordingly some tablet computers allow for a separate keyboard to be added as a peripheral. The separate keyboard may be connected to the tablet computer main body by a wired connection such as USB port, or a wireless connection such as Bluetooth or WLAN.